Accomplishments
by MagmaFist
Summary: Obi-Wan has faced obstacles many times in his life- as an initiate, padawan, knight, master. But today, he has finally achieved one of his childhood dreams. Anakin's take on an important day of his Master's life.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me but to Lucasfilm Ltd and Disney.**

**Feedback: Makes my day :D**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Enjoy this one shot of a peep into one of Obi-Wan's major accomplishments and childhood dreams.**

It had been a week and he still could not believe it! After ten long years, ten years since he left the life of a slave and started his training under the tutelage of the one and only Obi-Wan Kenobi, the results were finally here. He, Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight of the Republic.

_By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic._

The words of the ancient Master ringed in his ears and if he concentrated enough he could still feel the heat behind his right ear where Master Yoda had cut off his braid.

A genuine smile came across his face as it did nowadays whenever he thought back to that day. But most of all, he remembered seeing the look of utter pride on his Master's face as he held up a lightsaber in the darkened Council room ready to knight him that warmed his heart to the very core.

Oh and did he mention this before? He was a Jedi Knight now!

"Master Ani! It is wonderful to see you! I gave your braid to Mistress Padme just as you had instructed! Is R2 with you?"

"Afraid not, C3PO." He replied with a small laugh. He could not find himself annoyed at his ceaseless talking while he went to inform Padme about his arrival.

With his lightsabre, he had cut his Padawan braid into two and given one half to Obi-Wan expressing his gratitude for Obi-Wan's guidance and training and the other to Padme showing his devotion and love for her.

"Ani! Party finally over?" Padme answered while coming from the kitchen with a teasing note in her voice. He laughed again. Force, it felt so nice to be able to laugh without a care in the world.

They embraced, "Yes, party _finally_ over!" Obi-Wan had hosted a party at their apartment where his and Obi-Wan's friends came together to celebrate Anakin's knighting. While the official party had been over by the next day, he was not able to leave the Temple as wherever he went people congratulated him.

It felt nice to get recognition especially when he was treated as nothing as a slave. He had made a promise to himself when his training began that no one would be able to deny him what was rightfully his and treat him as an inferior. Today, that promise had been fulfilled to an extent.

He knew, in a few years, the Council would recognize his talents and skill even more and make him a Jedi Master.

The first opportunity Anakin got, he sneaked out to Padme's apartment. They had decided to have a quiet, happy evening with a small meal comprising Anakin's favorite foods and revel in the pure joy that came with a sense of accomplishment.

They sat on the couch while C3PO set the table.

"Oh Ani! I am so proud of you!" Padme said while she resting her head against his shoulder. "I am happy for you. You know, I kept your braid in a special box where this was kept." She pointed at the japor snippet she wore." Anakin squeezed her shoulder in affection.

"The dinner's se—"

C3PO's proclamation was cut short as Anakin let out a startled gasp. Padme who had sat up held Anakin by the shoulders, "Anakin? Anakin, what's wrong?"

"I—It's—" That was just it, Anakin realized. It was nothing wrong! First, he sensed shock and dismay followed by an overwhelming feeling of happiness and pride on having accomplished a dream which engulfed his mind.

Yes, he had been full of joy but why the sudden onslaught?

"It's nothing wrong…" he managed to croak out before a vision engulfed him.

_A standard initiate room with four beds in it. _

_"Did you see their duel?" A childish voice exclaimed. His vision shifted to the left to see a human child standing at the threshold of the room. _

_He had a feeling he knew this eight or nine year old boy. Excitement rushed through his mind and he exclaimed, "Of course I did! They are the best!"_

_"Yeah!" Both of them entered the room now and moved towards one of the beds. They plopped on the one near the window and let out excited squeals, "One day, I will be as good as Master Windu and Master Dooku as well." The other boy said._

_"Me too! But first, we will have to be chosen as Padawans."_

_The other boy waved his arm dismissing the thought, "A minor setback. Who can resist us anyways? I will be the best Padawan!"_

_"Yeah? I will be the best Jedi Knight!"_

_"Oh? Well…I will be… a Jedi Master!"_

_"Um… I will be on the Council!"_

_"Really? Well then, I will be—_

_Anakin did not hear further than this as the voices faded into the background and slowly his vision was blacking out as well. He could swear though that he knew both the voices. He just could not pinpoint it._

_He also knew that both of these kids were friends and the way they were competing with each other was just in jest and not in jealously._

_Before his vision blacked out completely, he heard one last thing._

_"Is that so? Then… then…um…then I will defeat a Sith!"_

_There was a pause and Anakin thought it was over._

_"Really…Obi…don't overdo it!" And both of them dissolved into childish giggles._

_His vision got over._

_Obi? As in Obi-Wan? Was it some future boy named after his Master or perhaps it was his Master? But how can that be?_

_Before he could ponder further on it, the haze in front of his eyes cleared and he saw Master Yoda leaning on his grimer stick. What was more, the height from where he looked at Yoda was only slightly taller than the wizened Master. It was another child he realized that Master Yoda was gazing at with a smile, "A great Knight, I foresee you to be! Worry not, for a Jedi you will be."_

_His vision moved downward as if bowing, "Yes, Master Yoda."_

_It was the voice, Anakin recognized of the boy that had hoped to be on the Council and to defeat a Sith. It was the same voice and yet slightly older. Time must have passed, he reasoned. There was a tinge of sadness in there and Anakin gathered that it in fact did sound a bit like his Master._

_Again, there was darkness surrounding his mind's eye and before Anakin could analyze further, his vision cleared and he saw himself gazing at the Temple from the hangar. Anakin could recognize that view anywhere having spent a major part of his free time as an apprentice in that very place. _

_A whirr of engines were sounding from behind him and he had the distinct feeling that a ship was getting ready to take off. This time, he felt a deep imbedded sense of sadness and hopelessness as if there was nothing left to live for. All his dreams of being a Jedi were over. He would just grow crops from now on. _

_Anakin knew it were not his feelings but of the boy which he had started to doubt whether it was his Master or not, nonetheless he felt sad and pitied the boy. _

_His gaze roamed over the Temple once more before setting on a figure coming out from the hangar towards him. Anger filled him before being subdued but it left Anakin startled nonetheless. This boy could not be his Master. Obi-Wan was never angry._

_Anakin could not make out the figure even when he had come near. A sharp incline of his head and a cool, indifferent voice spoke, "Master Jinn."_

_Darkness, yet again._

_Anakin tried to touch the bond with his Master but another vision gripped him._

_He saw a face which he can describe only as a younger Obi-Wan who was sitting straight facing a mirror. He could make out two large hands cutting Obi-Wan's hair and braiding it into that custom for a Padawan. He could make out the happiness and the rekindling of joy and dreams into the young face. And even though, Anakin had no idea what was going on, his heart went out with his Master._

_Soon enough, his vision darkened and he had a distinct feeling of time passing as heard echoes of laughter, anguish, respect and pride. His vision did not clear this time around but he heard distinct voices. One voice stood out amongst them though, the voice of a dead man._

_"I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner." Dismay, disbelief, uncertainty…betrayal. _

_Acceptance._

_Emotions flitted by him. _

_Desperation._

_"Noooo!"_

_Few blurred words are again heard and then a sun peaks through. Anakin sees Yoda again in a room similar to the Council chambers but not the same one. Anakin gets the sensation of kneeling in front of the old Master._

_A cultured Coruscanti accent spoke, "I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the council if I must."_

_Uncertainty. Determination. Anticipation. Acceptance._

_Dreams in balance._

_Yoda looks in his eyes. No, not his. Obi-Wan's._

_Joy._

_A haze covers his eyes. And again he has the distinct feeling of time passing by. He hears laughter, cries, accusations, bonding, friendship, brothers…_

Anakin gasped and opened his eyes to meet the concerned brown orbs of his wife.

He could not believe what he just saw. Tentatively, he touched the bond with his Master and admitted that all of this came from his side only. Even now, he could feel the residual joy present over there.

What had happened? Was Obi-Wan alright? Had he just gleaned through Obi-Wan's memories? Most of them did not even make sense. The feelings he felt…what had triggered such a strong walk down the memory lane?

Wait a minute. Force, had his Master gone to a bar? This was bad, very bad. He needed to rescue him if something he drank gave such a strong trigger. Obi-Wan never shared his past freely with Anakin.

"Ani? What happened? One moment you were shocked then you closed your eyes for a few seconds and now opened them with a gasp. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I hope so. Obi-Wan. I need to find him. Something happened." He looked at Padme asking for her permission. After all, they had plans and now it would be ruined. She nodded once.

Obi-Wan may not know about Anakin and Padme but he was a dear friend to both. And his life mattered.

He got up to leave before he turned back, "What did you mean when you said 'a few seconds'? Force, all this happened in a few seconds!"

"Ani?"

"I need to go find Obi-Wan, Padme."

He rushed out of the apartment and got into his speeder. He started it before realizing he had no idea where to go. Concentrating on his bond with his former Master, he drove the speeder into the direction the presence of his bond was coming from…

…and came to an abrupt halt. _The Temple!_ His Master was in the Temple. Perhaps it made sense. Maybe his Master was reminiscing—well, not maybe, Anakin was sure he was—and passing his time by drinking wine, Force knows he had one of them.

But if he was in the Temple, then he was not in danger. He glanced back towards Padme's apartment in the distance ignoring the angry horns of the other drivers in the evening sun. It was not too late to go back and carry on with his original plan.

He was about to do exactly that when the bond with his Master whirred to life.

_/Anakin!/_

_/Master?/_

_/Yes, where are you?/_

_/Uh…on my way to the Temple. Are you alright?/_

He heard laughter and a sense of giddiness filled the bond.

_/Alright? I am more than alright, Anakin! You won't believe what happened./_

_/I am nearly at the Temple. Tell me when I reach there./_

/_Okay!/_

Despite himself, Anakin smiled. His Master rarely showed his emotions so openly hiding it all behind the impenetrable mask of Jedi calm. He already did it once during Anakin's knighting and Anakin was curious to know what happened to have his Master do it again.

Five minutes later, he was getting out of his speeder and walking hurriedly towards his former Master's apartment.

He entered the code and the doors opened. He stepped inside tentatively not knowing what to expect. He heard a bit of commotion from the kitchen and concluded that is where Obi-Wan must be.

On cue, Obi-Wan came out of the kitchen wearing the biggest grin Anakin had the opportunity to see only twice—once a week ago and now.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Come in, come in. I have just prepared tea."

Before he could even utter a word, Anakin found himself seated at the dining table.

"Master?"

To his surprise, Obi-Wan let out another laugh.

"That's exactly it! I am a Master." Obi-Wan said setting two cups on the table along with the tea with a twinkle in his eyes.

Anakin let his statement sink in. Obi-Wan said he was a Master now. Panic and perhaps jealousy suddenly gripped his heart. Had Obi-Wan already taken another Padawan learner? He knew that Obi-Wan had taken him as his apprentice due to the obligation of a dead man. And he was not so happy about getting a apprentice in Anakin than he was now in this new one.

He glanced towards his old room expecting the other boy to come but when he realized that no one was forthcoming, he reasoned that his former Master wanted to break the news to him alone sending the other boy to celebrate with his friends.

A myriad of thoughts filled his head about the boy's age, species, nature, skills, et cetera.

Swallowing the lump suddenly formed in his throat, he saw Obi-Wan curiously looking at him.

"Well, who is he?" He asked proud that his voice did not shake.

A frown came on the other man's features.

"He?"

Anakin shrugged. "Or she?"

Confusion was visible in his _former_ Master's features. "What are you talking about?"

Anakin suddenly realized that maybe he had jumped to conclusions too fast. "What are _you_ talking about?"

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair and let out a contented sigh.

He fixed his stare at his former Padawan and smiled. Obi-Wan spoke softly and it seemed that the entire apartment had gone silent in reverence for the words to be spoken. Anakin found himself to sit straight as well.

"Anakin, I have been promoted to the rank of Jedi Master."

Silence.

"Wh—What? Master that's great!"

Anakin exclaimed and stood up. A big grin split his features. So this was what it was all about! His Master was a Master now!

He crossed the distance and engulfed Obi-Wan in a big hug. To his surprise, Obi-Wan let out an amused chuckle and hugged back.

All those memories that Anakin witnessed, it might be the flashbacks Obi-Wan was reliving about the hurdles he crossed to achieve his dream. Still smiling, Anakin stood up. "When did you get this promotion?"

"Just this evening. Half an hour before or so."

"Master, congratulations. Finally, your eternal patience all through the burden of my apprenticeship paid off, huh?"

"Anakin, I have said it before and I will say it now: I am honored to have been given the opportunity to train you. It was tiring and difficult at times, yes but never ever did it become a burden for me."

Anakin remembered the feelings he got from the last memory of laughter, friendship, brothers…

Touched to his heart, he replied, "I was kidding. What should we do? I know, let's throw a party."

A light chuckle, "We may, Anakin. This apartment has not yet recovered from the one thrown last week. But first, sit down. I have not completed my news."

If it was possible, Obi-Wan's face positively beamed. "Not completed? What else is there? Oh wait, don't tell me…let me guess."

Obi-Wan raised one of his eyebrows as if to say _Very well, go on._

"Okay, let me see here what it can be…" Anakin muttered remembering the visio—memories he had received.

"Already as good as Master Windu and Dooku, _please_." Anakin listed out under his breath which he thought he was doing in his mind. "A padawan, check. Jedi Knight, been one for ten years. A Master, just now."

Obi-Wan gave him an amused glance while he listed off the keystones in a Jedi's life, barring the first one of course. He didn't know from where that came from.

"On the council…nah." Anakin had been looking up while listing off thereby missing the widening of eyes by his former Master.

"Defeating the Sith," he let out an amused chuckle. "Should be careful what he wishes for." The rest of the memories when he remembered he gave a brief glance to Obi-Wan wondering the backdrop against which those were set.

The rest were not checkpoints but rather the hope and desperation whether he would achieve the above ones. He wished his Master would open up on his own trusting his past with his former Padawan. He would not make fun of him. Besides what could be worse than living the life of a slave, right?

So, if all his above aspirations had been fulfilled, what could it be?

"Anakin, done yet?"

"Just a minute."

He mentally reviewed the list…

A good duelist. Check.

A Padawan. Check.

A Knight. Check.

A Master. Check.

On the Jedi High Council. Che—

Wait a minute. _Not_ checked.

His eyes widened and he his gaze shot to his Master's.

Could it be? Compared to the other Masters on there presently, he would be the youngest. Yet, had he not proclaimed to Padme all those years ago that his Master was as strong as Master Windu and as wise as Master Yoda? So, would it be an impossibility? Thinking about it, if anyone were to get an opportunity to be on the Council at such a young age, it would be Obi-Wan.

"Have you been promoted to the Council?" Anakin asked with a little hesitation unsure if he had come to the correct conclusion.

The brightening of his Master's eyes, the change of smile from amused to genuine and the practical beaming of his Master cleared all his uncertainty.

"I see your feelings do you credit Anakin. That's right, I have been asked by the Jedi High Council if I would like to join them."

Anakin's grin returned. "Master, that's amazing! What did you say?"

"Well, I believe I was not in the condition to say anything. I was so surprised that they offered me a seat that I was rendered speechless."

He lets out an amused chuckle. "The Negotiator, speechless? What would I have given to see such a sight…" Satisfied at the mock glare Obi-Wan sent his way, Anakin continued, "I believe you should say yes. You deserve it, Master. You are experienced and a great strategist and have an eternal reserve of patience, believe me I speak from experience. You already have your '_listen to what I say or I will put a lightsaber through you'_ look ready. You can give me thanks for that. I believe that's all you really need. Perhaps you would also requi—"

"So," Obi-Wan said pointedly cutting him off, "You wish to say that I should agree. And you do not have any problem with that?"

"Me? Why would I have any problem?"

"Well, Anakin, you and the Council are often at odds with each other…" Obi-Wan paused for a while and continued somewhat reluctantly, "I do not want you to think that just because I am on it, I will stop supporting you and choose their side without any conscious thought…" He trailed off but Anakin was so touched that his Master would even consider rejecting the offer to be on the Council that most of the Jedi dreamed of, that he did not make fun of The Negotiator being at a loss of words.

"Master, I am afraid you are wrong in that thinking. In fact, I believe you should take up the Council on its offer because at least you will provide new insight to them. I know you would not discriminate against me, Master. You are their best choice, quite frankly." Oh and Anakin did believe that with his heart. It would be a day later when the official announcement would be made and Anakin would make his way to meet the Chancellor that he would doubt the Council's wisdom in choosing Obi-Wan but not him seeing as he was more powerful.

But for now, Anakin Skywalker was happy for his best friend. This time, it was Obi-Wan who was touched by the warmth of Anakin's words.

"Thank you, Anakin." For someone who had strived for a chance since his childhood, persevered so much to become a Jedi, to get approval of Anakin and the Council is one of his greatest gifts.

He was afraid about what would happen had Anakin disliked the nomination. He wanted to be on the Council but he did not want to have a rift in their friendship.

Now, everything was fine and well.

"Besides, you on the Council would give me insider knowledge. I can avoid their rebukes. They need a new voice and I am pretty sure you can be that one."

Obi-Wan merely smiled. He frowned when Anakin got up and brushed aside the wrinkles in his dress.

"Well, I am off."

"Off to where?"

"To comm Padme"

Obi-Wan's frown deepened. "Why?"

"Don't you want to tell her?"

"I will, in the morning after I have agreed to be on the Council."

"Oh…yeah. Well, I will just go in my room then. Call me out once the dinner is ready. I have got lots of work to do."

"Are you telling me you have finally decided to fill up your own battle reports?"

"Force, no Master." Anakin said with a chuckle, "The party to celebrate the nomination of someone who is about to be the youngest in the Council takes a lot of planning." His eyes softened and he went to his rooms saying, "I am proud of you Master. Qui-Gon would be proud of you. You are a great man and you deserve it."

Since, Anakin left immediately after that to his room—and yes, he hadn't yet shifted his quarters—he missed the unshed tears shining in his best friend's eyes.

"Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered. "It's only been possible with your help." Obi-Wan knew people called him humble, he had been called one after the shock he had broadcasted on hearing the Council's offer, however, this time it was the truth.

Because despite all the shortcomings of the boy and the difficulties he put him to, Obi-Wan knew in his heart that without Anakin he would be a lesser man.

A breeze entered the room from the open window and it seemed like it was ruffling Obi-Wan's hair. He chuckled, "Yes Master, you helped too."

The spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn smiled in the Force. His padawan, ever so humble, giving out gratitude to others yet not realizing that it is the light he possesses in his heart is what makes him capable.

At that moment, Anakin entered the common room once again and Obi-Wan chuckled at the scene in front of him. Anakin held a comm in one hand and was speaking in hushed voices, "No, I said seventy burgers and…"

After a moment or so, when the call was over, Anakin noticed Obi-Wan still sitting there with an expression of pure joy getting up to go to the kitchen, most likely.

His mind flashed back to the memories he received about the apprehension and uncertainty he felt in them. He wondered whether he should discuss about them or let it be. In the end, he left it. No need to dredge up past memories.

Obi-Wan shared so less of his past that it still seemed to Anakin more or less of an enigma. Now, some of the mystery behind Obi-Wan's was revealed and he even understood part of his reticence to talk about his past. Anakin does not like to talk about his slavery days because it makes him appear weak. He now realized that perhaps Obi-Wan does not like to share his past because he may think that Anakin would think less of him. Which is all of course stupid, because Anakin respects Obi-Wan more than any other person. There will be time to discuss about all this later, he muses.

For now, he joins Obi-Wan in the kitchen and the newly knighted Jedi and the to-be councilor finish their dinner in front of the holo reminiscing about their happy memories and how far they have come in their lives.

The next day by afternoon the official announcement is out and all of their friends- Jedi or not- join for one of the most memorable parties for the second time that week.

Years later, it is one of those memories that keeps Obi-Wan awake at night on Tatoonie wondering how he lost the trust and respect of his best friend and brother.

_The End._

**Well, that's that. Do tell your views on it. I am always open for suggestions for improvement. As always my lovely readers, read and review!**

**P.S. Always wanted to select that complete option while publishing a story. : )**


End file.
